


Ficlet 7

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [8]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Excessive Cuteness, Fluff, Love, M/M, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: cuteness, first I love you (sort of)





	Ficlet 7

The first time Aidan says “I love you” he doesn’t actually say “I love you.”

He wanted to say it even before Dean did at the conference but he was afraid he’ll come off as a lovesick schoolboy, so he keeps it to himself. And he’s not sure if that’s even what this is because this is only his third real adult relationship and the others were nothing like this.

So instead, when he realizes that he’s getting in deeper, he starts saying, “As you wish” when Dean asks him to do something.

Like, “Hey Aidan, can you make 150 copies of this for tomorrow’s lab?”

“As you wish.”

It’s unconscious at first, just slips out, and Aidan likes the way it feels when he says it so he does it again. Dean doesn’t really comment, just gives him a sort of puzzled look, but if he realizes what Aidan’s doing he doesn’t let on. And when Dean tells him in their hotel, of course he says it back, because he does love Dean, and it’s all fine.

But about a month later, on a lazy Sunday, The Princess Bride is on tv. They’re half dozing on the couch, sharing lazy kisses that are more soft and slow than actually heated, and the narrator says “That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying ‘As you wish,’ what he truly meant was, ‘I love you,’” and suddenly Dean pulls back and looks at Aidan who hasn’t really been paying attention to the tv and then he looks over at it and realizes what just happened and he starts to blush.

“As you wish?” Dean asks him, leaning his forehead against Aidan’s and sighing soft against his mouth. And Aidan just nods once, not breaking eye contact even though his face is heating up and he wants to crawl under a rock and hide. But Dean pushes him back on the couch and blankets him in warmth, kissing him sweetly. “You’re going to be the death of me, you know that?” Dean says into the skin over Aidan’s pulse point.

Aidan grins. “As you wish.”


End file.
